Tatl
is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is Link's fairy companion throughout the game. She is the sister of Tael. She is known by all of the Great Fairies in Termina, as well as the members of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice. Biography Once, during a rainstorm, Tatl and her brother Tael befriended the abandoned Skull Kid. The three got along very well, even though the Skull Kid's mischievous side would at times surface. Tatl seemed to be complicit in the Skull Kid's early activities (even helping him to rob Link, and taunting Link when Link became a Deku Scrub), although she later claimed his robbing of the Happy Mask Salesman was unjustified. When Link is traveling through the Lost Woods, Tatl flies out and startles Epona into throwing Link off, knocking the hero unconscious. She, along with her brother and the Skull Kid, is fascinated by Link's Ocarina, but refuses to let Tael try it. When Link wakes up and confronts them, she escapes with her friends. After Link is cursed into a Deku form, she tries to stop him from pursuing the Skull Kid and as a result, she is separated from the Skull Kid and her brother. She realizes that she must work together with the now transformed Link to see her brother again and stop the Skull Kid. When Link and Tatl confront the Skull Kid for the first time at the top of the Clock Tower, Tael tells them where to find those with power to stop the Skull Kid, and is punished for this, angering Tatl. Link finds no way to damage the Skull Kid, but manages to knock the Ocarina of Time out of his hands; as he picks up the ocarina, he recalls Princess Zelda teaching him the "Song of Time" just before his leaving. Tatl tells Link off for getting lost in memories and is visibly frightened by their seemingly impending death at the hand of the Moon, and even goes as far as to pray to the Goddess of Time. Using the ocarina, which manifests itself as the Pipes of Awakening, Link plays the "Song of Time", returning them to the First Day of the three-day cycle. Upon subsequent return trips to the Clock Tower, Tatl tries to prevent Tael from being hit by the Skull Kid by warning him of what will happen, but always fails. After Link gathers the four Boss Remains and frees the Four Giants, he calls them together with the "Oath to Order", causing the Skull Kid to reject the Mask's control over him. After the Four Giants arrive to stop the Moon, Tatl will then berate Skull Kid for his actions, and also denies Tael's statements that Skull Kid was actually being controlled by Majora's Mask. She then thinks Skull Kid was acknowledging that it was all his fault, until she realizes that it was actually Majora speaking, after which the mask travels to the Moon (During subsequent trips to the past, she will initially attempt to berate Skull Kid, but then acknowledge Tael's explaination before he states it, to Tael's confusion as to how she knew). The first time this happens, Tatl shows a great reluctance to follow, but agrees to when Tael insists on aiding Link if she won't. If time is rewound and the player calls the Four Giants again, Tatl will agree to follow Link with some resigned amusement. At the end of the game, Tatl remains behind in Termina with her brother and the Skull Kid (now free of the Mask's power) and the three plan on attending the Carnival of Time. As Link rides off, she calls after him a cry of gratefulness. Personality As a fairy companion, Tatl is not as informative as Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and has somewhat of an attitude, however, her intentions are good. At first, she is cold and callous towards Link, but eventually grows fond of him, much like Midna. She functions the same way as Navi when it comes to Z-targeting and giving Link pointers when he needs it. She does not however warn Link when he enters a room that contains a Wallmaster. Unlike Navi, who tells Link about enemies in an encyclopedic manner, Tatl often interjects her own opinions into her information (when telling Link about the Stalchildren, she says that they are cursed and adds "What are you going to do about it?"). She also seems surprised about Link's lack of knowledge when asked about enemies that appeared Ocarina of Time as well as Majora's Mask. Tatl's voice is represented by chiming noises. Etymology The siblings' names appear to be a play on "tattle-tale", due to their childlike mischief. Tatl is also a play on the Fairy's method of giving information on enemies. See also * Tael * Navi * Ciela es:Taya Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters